The present disclosure relates generally to subterranean operations and, more particularly, to fracturing a subterranean formation.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation are complex. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation. In certain formations, such as low permeability formations like shale, hydraulic fracturing stimulation may be used to effectively produce fluids from the formation.
Fracturing treatments are commonly used in subterranean operations, among other purposes, to stimulate the production of desired fluids (e.g., hydrocarbons, water, etc.) from a subterranean formation. For example, hydraulic fracturing treatments generally involve pumping or otherwise introducing a treatment fluid (e.g., a fracturing fluid) into a well bore that penetrates a subterranean formation at a sufficient hydraulic pressure to create or enhance one or more cracks, or “fractures,” in the subterranean formation. “Enhancing” one or more fractures in a subterranean formation, as that term is used herein, is defined to include the extension or enlargement of one or more natural or previously created fractures in the subterranean formation. The creation and/or enhancement of these fractures, among other things, may enhance the flow of fluids through the subterranean formation so that they may be produced out of the subterranean formation (e.g., into and out of a well bore penetrating at least a portion of the subterranean formation) more readily. Such fracturing treatments may also be performed in combination with other subterranean treatments useful in the particular formation, such as gravel packing and/or acidizing treatments, which may be referred to as “frac-packing” and “fracacidizing” treatments, respectively. Furthermore, it is to be understood that introducing a fluid into a well bore may include introducing the fluid into any one or more of the casing, tubing, annulus, and/or other portion of a wellbore penetrating a subterranean formation.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.